God Send Me An Angel's Son
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Dawn meets Connor at a time she needs him most.
1. Listening God

Title: God Send Me An Angel….'s Son

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: Not so sure but for now let's just say PG

Pairing: D/C

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from BtVS or AtS. The song Dawn sings is part of a song called "Angel" and belongs to Amanda Perez.

Season: Set after "The Gift"

Notes: Don't worry anything I change from the show is only to make the fic better.

Feedback: Petty please, with a cherry on top!

(1/?)

"God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes"

Dawn looked towards the green demon named Lorne who's eyes were set on her singing figure. He was suppose to tell her something after she was finished singing. Hopefully where to go from here.

"Now you had me on my knees   
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God"

Dawn was almost in tears now and she realized that she wasn't going to finish this song without a few spilt tears. Then the doors at the back of the empty club opened letting in two figures. Dawn squinted her eyes trying to see who it was, but had no chance with the spot light shining on her.

"Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh…"

After she had finished the last note. Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just stood there with her eyes closed and several tears slowly declining down her face. Then she felt something  soft brush her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise. Then she saw him standing there. He looked so familiar then so much of a stranger that she didn't know what to think. He wiped another tear of her cheek with a tissue earning a contagious smile. 

"An Angel…" Dawn started but was quickly cut off my another presence in the room.

"Dawn, you have scared the heck out Spike, do you realize that?" Angel cut off Dawn, "This is my son Connor."

"I mean Angel's son. Nice to meet you." Dawn said drowning in Connor's eyes and not wanting to be anywhere else.   


	2. Hold Me

(2/?)

Hold Me

Disclaimer: The song is 'When I'm Gone' by 3 Doors Down. The lyrics is not in order of how the song goes, but they are all lyrics somewhere in the song.

Dawn's POV

All Lorne told me that everything would piece together and get better soon. So I got caught just for a cryptic answer from a demon. I wouldn't call that things getting better.

So here I am standing in front of A.I. I know Spike is in there waiting for me. Why do I have to go in? Why do I have to go back to him? I am so sick of sadness, and that's all Spike ever looks at me with. It is like that fun and spontaneous person I used to hang out with is gone. That Spike died with Buffy, and I fear that it may stay in her grave until he finally gets so discussed with himself he commits suicide. I take a glance at Angel and I think he noticed it too.

I take look a glance at Connor and catch him looking at me. This brings a smile to my face, and his cheeks redden as he realized I caught him.

I walk into the hotel and Spike is pacing in the lobby. When he turns and sees me he runs up and scoops me into a hug.

So hold me when I'm here   
Right me when I'm wrong   
Hold me when I'm scared   
And love me when I'm gone   
Everything I am   
And everything in me   
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be   
I'll never let you down   
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything   
If only for your good   
So hold me when I'm here   
Right me when I'm wrong   
Hold me when I'm scared   
You won't always be there   
So love me when I'm gone   
Love me when I'm gone

He holds onto me for a while until Angel clears his throat and then he quickly lets go. He looks me straight in the eye, and I think he realizes why I ran away. I wouldn't be surprised if the same thoughts had came across his mind recently also. He knows me too well and I suddenly hate him for it. I hate it most because this unsouled demon can understand me better than my own sister ever did. 

There's another world inside of me that you may never see   
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide   
Well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find   
Well maybe it's too far away   
Or maybe I'm just blind   
Maybe I'm just blind

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin   
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends   
Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone   
And part of me is fighting this   
But part of me is gone

"Connor can you show Dawn to one of the guest rooms. Her and Spike are going to be staying the night with us." Angel asked Connor leading Spike into his office.

Connor nodded and started walking up the grand staircase. We walked down several dusty hallways until Connor stopped in front of a door and opened it. The room was simple but not too shabby. I walked in and dropped my backpack that I had been carrying onto the bed.

"Have you ever just wanted to get away. The way people looked at you, wishing you where someone you aren't and can't be." Dawn said turning back around to look at Connor. He opened his eyes wide and nodded in agreement.

"Angel and Cordy and the rest of them, look at me and sometimes I can see it in their eyes, them wishing I was an infant again. Then in my father's that's all I ever see is him wishing that I was his son that he raised." Connor said softly. Then Dawn did something she needed most. She walked up to Connor and hugged him and just let all her tears fall freely. They both held the only person who understood.

So hold me when I'm here   
Right me when I'm wrong   
Hold me when I'm scared   
And love me when I'm gone   
Everything I am   
And everything in me   
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be   
I'll never let you down   
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything   
If only for your good   
So hold me when I'm here   
Right me when I'm wrong   
Hold me when I'm scared   
You won't always be there   
So love me when I'm gone   
Love me when I'm gone,   
Love me when I'm gone,   
When I'm gone   
When I'm gone   
When I'm gone


	3. Leaving Me Breathless

(3/?)

Leaving Me Breathless

Disclaimer: I do not own Michelle Branch's  song You Set Me Free

Dawn POV

I wake up when the sun touches my face. Then it hits me where I am, but how did I get asleep? I must of fell asleep in Connor's arms. That must have been so awkward for him. I mean, I just met the guy and I fall asleep in his arms! Well I mean he is totally hot and….wait off topic. 

I walk down the staircase to find Connor and apologize. I look around the lobby. Spike isn't in there, I guess he still must be asleep. Cordy, who was sitting at the front office and filing her nails, saw me enter squealed and ran up and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. I've never seen he so friendly!

"Umm, Cordelia have you seen Connor?" I asked her.

"Sure he is on the roof, why?" she asked.

"Oh, I just have some matters to work out with him."

"Okay, but when you finish that, come back down here cause we have to have a major shopping spree!"

"Sure"

I smiled and found my way to the exit for the roof. I took one step up there I went totally breathless!

-----------------------------------

Can't you see?   
There's a feeling that's come over me   
Close my eyes   
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless 

No need to wonder why   
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

------------------------------------

There he was standing there with the sun shining giving his hair a natural highlight. Then all around us you could see the whole world!

"I know I like this place too. I come up here often." he said, he must of heard me gasp.

"About last night. I am so…" I started.

"It's okay," Connor said cutting me off, "Here come with me I want to show you something."

---------------------------

When I was alone   
You came around   
When I was down   
You pulled me through   
And there's nothing that   
I wouldn't do for you

-----------------------------

I took his hand and reached out hand. He guided me to the edge of the building, but I didn't feel afraid. I don't think I could holding his hand. He put me so close to the edge that one more step I would fall off. He put my arms to where they were straight out making a T. After all that he placed his hands on my hips so I wouldn't fall.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in my ear making shivers run down my back. I did and got the most sensational feeling.

"It's like I'm flying!" I smiled.

---------------------------------

'Cause I wanted to fly,   
so you gave me your wings   
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah   
And you set me free   
  


  
There's a will   
There's a way   
Sometimes words just can't explain   
This is real   
I'm afraid   
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting   
You make me restless   
  
You're in my heart   
The only light that shines   
there in the dark

--------------------------------

I wanted to stay like that forever, but I finally turned around after several minutes. Connor and I just stood there looking at each other. Then he leaned in to kiss me when Cordelia crashed opened the door letting her onto the roof making Connor and I break away from each other.

"Dawnie! I've got Angel's credit card! Hurry, we've got to leave before Angel realizes how big of a mistake he made giving it to me." Cordelia said totally breaking the mood.

--------------------

And you set me free

--------------------


	4. Connor Kisses

(4/?)

Connor Kisses

Disclaimer: 'Kiss Me' is owned by Sixpence None the Richer

"We're back!" Cordelia shouted as they stepped into the hotel. Her and Dawn were both loaded with shopping bags. When Angel stepped into the lobby his eyes became wide and his mouth dropped. Connor walked in saw all the bags, saw Angel's face, and started laughing.

"How, much did you spend?" Angel gasped.

"Dad, I don't think you want to know." Connor said breathing hard from all the laughing.

"Well, Dawn and I have got many new clothes in a while. Here this is yours." Cordelia said picking up one of the packages and handing it to Angel.

"This is yours. I picked out the pair of tennis shoes for you." Dawn said handing Connor a package. "I was wondering if you could show me around today some of the places teens hang out. Or at least somewhere we could just hang out, you know? It's really pretty outside."

"Umm, okay." Connor said.

"Well, I'm going to go change into some of my new clothes. I'll back right back, in like two minutes." Dawn said.

~~~~~~~

10 minutes later

~~~~~~~

Connor sat on the round couch in the middle of the lobby. He wondered what the time difference was between a woman's watch to a man's. He was getting more nervous by the minute. He really didn't know anywhere that teens like to go to except like to an ice cream parlor.

"Connor?" Angel asked walking into the lobby. He sat next to Connor and handed him a piece of paper.

"This is a map, and I have places circled where you can take her that teens like to go." Angel explained. Connor sighed in relief and thanked Angel.

~~~~~~

Upstairs

~~~~~~

"Where ya going, lil bit." Spike said walking into Dawn's room and seeing her apply makeup. He knew something was going on, because Dawn didn't put anything other than base on unless she was going somewhere special.

"Connor is going to take me to some places where teens hang out." Dawn explained putting the last touches on her eye shadow.

"Well, maybe I want to bloody do something with you. Did you ever think about that." Spike said not wanting Connor and Dawn to hook up.

"Jeez Spike, relax a little. I spend everyday with you." Dawn said rolling her eyes. "Maybe you and 

Angel can spend some time together." 

Dawn stayed only long enough to laugh at the face Spike made to that suggestion. She walked down the stairs wearing a casual blue dress with a pair of sandals. She noticed that Connor was wearing the pair of shoes she had picked out for him. 

------------------- 

Kiss me out of the bearded barley.

Nightly, beside the green, green grass.

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.

You wear those shoes

and I will wear that dress.

------------------

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked as they walked out of the hotel. It looked to be about half an hour till sundown.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go to a park." Connor answered. He pulled the map out of his pocket and showed Dawn where he was talking about. Dawn smiled liking the idea. 

They walked for about fifteen minutes in silence before they reached it. The park was beautiful. There was broken tree house this still looked a bit sturdy, there was a slide, benches, and a tire swing. No one was there because the sun was almost down. Everyone stayed in their house for they didn't know what was out there, but that wasn't the case for Dawn and Connor, they could handle it.

------------------

Kiss me down by the broken tree house.

Swing me upon the hanging tire.

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.

We'll take the trail marked

 on you father's map.

-----------------

Connor and Dawn felt like kids again. They played in the tree house, and took turns on the tire swing. Then they realized that the sun had completely gone away.

"Look fireflies." Dawn said pointing to the lightning bugs. "When I was younger Buffy and I would see how many we could catch. I bet I can catch more than you." Dawn smiled jumped off the swing and started after them and Connor joined in.

After several minutes of trying they had scared all the bugs off except one. The both jumped for it and knocked into each other. They feel to the ground, Dawn on top of Connor. They looked at each other, and then it happened. They kissed!

-------------

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.

Lead me out on the moonlit floor.

Lift your open hand.

Strike open the band

and make the fireflies dance,

silver moon's sparkling.

So kiss me.

-------------

They stayed that way until Dawn was torn off of Connor and thrown across the park. There stood a hungry fledgling ready to make a snake out of the couple.

"Times like this I wish my life was normal!" Connor groaned getting up and preparing for a fight. 


	5. Missing You

(5/?)

Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own Incubus' song 'Wish You Were Here'

Dedication: To Kristen Anthony for letting me know her opinion of each chapter.

Spike watched Dawn walk out of the hotel with Connor. Seeing her everyday made him miss Buffy even more, but she had asked him to protect her so he was going to do that. It was the least her could do. Spike walked back to his room and laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

When he saw the sun in the sky shining down on him he realized quickly realized he was dreaming. He looked around his surroundings. He was on a beach. His black clothing clashed with his surroundings, but there wasn't much he could do about that. Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Buffy she was wearing a pink dress that was floating in the wind. Spike smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dig my toes into the sand.   
The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across the blue blanket.   
I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless and in this moment I am happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike blinked his eyes and things changed. He was now laying next Buffy on a beach blanket looking up at the sky. It was night time and she was pointing out the little dipper. They were obviously having a good time. This made Spike feel true happiness. Spike pulls out a cigarette, lights it with his lighter, and just sits there watching Buffy smile.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay my head onto the sand.   
The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it.   
I'm counting ufo's.   
I signal them with my lighter   
and in this moment i am happy, happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike jumped back into reality when he felt a vibrating in his coat pocket. He looked around to see no beach, no stars, and defiantly no Buffy. This made his smile disappear.

---------------------------

I wish you were here   
I wish you were here   
I wish you were here   
I wish you were here.  
---------------------------

He pulled the shivering cell phone out of his pocket.

"What do you want?" Spike said unhappy he had been woke out of such a good dream.

"Spike?" said a small voice.

"Willow?"

"Yea."

"What's going on."

"It's Buffy."

"Huh"

"She…. she's alive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in.   
Maybe I should hold with care, but my hands are busy in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Secrets

(6/?)

Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Alanis Morissette's song 'Hands Clean'

"Hey ugly, over here!" Dawn shouted to the vampire that was getting dangerously close to Connor. When it heard her voice it immediately turned around. The vampire started walking towards Dawn making a big mistake, ignoring Connor. Connor ripped a branch of a tree and stake the vampire.

"We should start heading back. He's going to start worrying." Connor said walking towards the exit of the park.

"Connor, you are a big boy now. Angel shouldn't have to know where you are at all times." Dawn said following.

"Angel? I was talking about Spike!" Connor said earning a smile from Dawn. Connor held out his hand for Dawn so she could hold it. She was about to accept it when she saw blood on his hands.

"Connor, they are covered in blood!" Dawn exclaimed. Connor looked down at his hands shrugged, and tried to get part of it off. Dawn then sighed then took his hand into hers anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much

Ooh this could be messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn and Connor walked home hand and hand together the whole way. They didn't really want to talk. It was just to good of a moment to ruin by mindless chatter. Finally they reached the hotel, and Dawn was about to go in when Connor stopped her.

"So, does this mean we are together?" Connor asked still not sure.

"Defiantly," Dawn replied.

"Can keep this to ourselves right now? I mean I'm not sure how everyone is going to take this. I wan them to know, just not right now. Okay?" Connor asked.

"Yea, I understand." Dawn said only being halfway truthful.

---------------------------------------------------------

We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this  
------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the hotel. Dawn went to the open books that were sitting around, and started looking for what she was researching for earlier. Connor went to his room changed his clothes, and went to the bathroom to wash the vampire's blood off his hands. He sat on his bed for a minute than ran out of his room when he heard someone shout.

"What?" A voice yelled from upstairs coming close to where she was located. It made Dawn jump, and Connor was down there next to her in a matter of seconds.

"Dawn? Where are you? Dawn!" said the voice, Spike, walking down the stairs into the lobby. The shouting had gotten everyone to come running into the lobby.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked getting suddenly worried because he had called her not by a nickname but her real one.

"We're going to Sunnydale." he said grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the door. 

"No! I can't go not when I finally got a boyfriend." Dawn said running back to Connor then realizing she had just broke her vow of silence she covered her mouth with her hands and shouted, "Oh, crap!"

------------------------------------

Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body  
  
Ooh this could be messy and  
Ooh I don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime

-------------------------------------

The whole room broke in confusion. When Spike realized that it was as good of time as ever to tell them.

"Too bad. Buffy is alive, and we are bloody well going to Sunnydale." Spike said picked Dawn up, throwing her over his shoulder, and walking out of the hotel with Dawn kicking and struggling in his arms in protest.


	7. Not the Same

(7/?)

Not the Same

Disclaimer: 3 Doors Down owns 'Ticket To Heaven'

"So are you going to talk to me, or just sit there and pout, lil bit?" Spike said looking at the girl sitting in the passenger seat next to him. It had been 30 minutes and she hadn't said one word yet. She raised her chin, and looked out of the window making it apparent that she wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"Suit yourself." Spike said turning on his tape of the Ramones extremely loud.

"You know Angel is probably following us right now, especially since you mentioned the part about Buffy being alive during your dramatic exit." Dawn mumbled.

"It's bloody likely." Spike agreed and pulled a cigarette out. Once he lit it Dawn took it out of his hands and threw it out the window. This little game went on about every ten minutes.

As much as Dawn was excited to see Buffy again, she didn't want to go back to Sunnydale. She had everything she needed back in LA. When Buffy around she never felt like anything was ever hers. It was always Buffy's friends, Buffy's boyfriends, and Buffy's little sister. Dawn wasn't ready to go back to that. Not ready to have to feel like she had nothing left of life after Buffy.
    
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    It's a voices lie, innocents die
    
    And all your dreams, and all your money they don't mean a thing
    
    When everything is said and done, you won't have one thing left
    
    What happened to everything that I ever known

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you just become alive again?" Connor asked.

"Twice." Angel and Cordelia corrected in unison.

"And was Spike thinking just taking Dawn out of there like that?" 

"Well thinking has never been Spike's strongpoint. Plus he never has cared about the consequences, but that's beside the point. When we get back we are going to have a talk about yours and Dawn's  'relationship'" Angel replied

------------------------------------------------------
    
    All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven,
    
    said to lie in the bed that you make
    
    Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's
    
    a little too late
    
    ------------------------------------------------------
    
    When Spike's car pulled into the driveway it was dark out. Dawn jumped out of the car and ran inside. When she got inside Buffy was sitting on the couch. Dawn gave Buffy an awkward hug. For someone who was given the chance to live again, and be with her friends she wasn't exactly acting like a happy camper.
    
    Buffy looked past Dawn, and saw Spike walk into the house. "Let's talk." Buffy said weakly and lead him up to her bedroom.
    
    Willow and Xander walked into the living room, saw Dawn, and gave her a hug.
    
    "Where is Buffy? I've got her tea." Willow asked.
    
    "Upstairs with Spike." Dawn answered.
    
    "What? I don't think so…" Xander said outraged and started up the stairs.
    
    "Xander no. If it's what Buffy wants then let her." Willow said stopping him.
    
    "Spike really did love her. I've spent a lot of time with him, I know. He needs this time…" Dawn said, "Anyway, how exactly did Buffy become alive again?"
    
    "Well it started with a spell I found." Willow began.
    
    -----------------------------------------------
    
    I'm walking a wire, it feel likes a thousand ways I could fall
    
    To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all
    
    And everything is said and done I won't have one thing left
    
    What happened to everything that I ever known
    
    -----------------------------------------------
    
    Angel's car pulled up next to Spike's ten minutes later. Angel got out of the car walked into the house, and walked up the stairs following Buffy's scent with Cordelia and Connor in tow. He walked to her room and was so excited to see her he just threw open the door without knocking. Inside Buffy was sitting on Spike's lap crying.
    
    "I was in Heaven, Spike." Buffy cried and the door opened behind her, "They pulled me out of Heaven."
    
    Angel's smile faded into a frown, and Cordelia gasped. Buffy quickly turned around surprised to see them there and wished they hadn't of heard what she had just said.
    
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that
    
    you make
    
    Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's
    
    a little too late
    
    It's a little too late
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Doing The Right Thing

(8/8)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy Woodward's song "Trust Me (You Don't Wanna See This)" and I also do not own Amanda Perez's song "Angel"

"You were in heaven?" Screamed Cordelia in shock. Everyone downstairs heard this, and ran to join the others. Everyone was yelling not listening to anyone but themselves. Connor saw Dawn having a hard time dealing, so he took her hand, led her outside, and held her as she cried.

"This is all my fault." Dawn sniffed.

"No it isn't. Stop being so hard on yourself." Connor said wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I was the one who was suppose to die Connor not her!"

"I've got to change it. This isn't the way it's suppose to be! I love you so much Connor, but it's not fair that I'm the only one who is happy when it's all my fault to begin with."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please just let me stray,  
Look the other way,  
I gotta do this alone,  
'Cause I'm the only one here,  
Don't misunderstand,  
You're the perfect man,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn smashed her mouth onto Connor's in a goodbye kiss, then took off back into the house. She ran upstairs into her room and started digging in her closet for something.

Connor followed her, and had to doge several sweaters that Dawn was throwing out of her closet. Then the flying clothes stopped as she found what she had been searching for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm not who you think I am,  
Let go, get out while you can,  
Trust me, you don't,  
You don't wanna see this,  
I'll be trying everything,  
Knee deep into anything,  
Trust me, you don't  
You don't wanna see this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn started pulling things out of the plastic bag that had been in her closet. Connor had no clue what she was doing so he stood to the side and watched. Out of the bag Dawn pulled sage, green colored sand, a book with a bookmark in it, and a black wristwatch.

"I am so lucky to have you. I promise you will find someone better than me. I'll keep an eye on you though. Well if I do go to heaven. I will always be your guardian angel!" Dawn said looking at him while pouring the colored said around her in a circle.

"Dawn! No!" Connor cried realizing what Dawn had in mind to do. He grabbed for her but the sand had created a force field that he could not pass through.

"I will always love you." Dawn whispered as she wound the wristwatch back to the exact moment when Buffy died. She lit the sage and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't help myself,  
I feel like someone else,  
You're gonna thank me someday,  
I'm saving you the heartache baby,  
If you're still around,  
While I'm slowing down,  
I might follow you home,  
But don't wait up for me,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor walked into the Summers' home with Angel. A blond woman who looked in her early twenties lead them into the living room. 

In the living room sat two other people who appeared to be the same age as the first. They sat on the couch, and the woman name 'Buffy' began to talk to Angel about something that made her eyes got teary. Connor did not pay much attention because he was too fascinated by the house. He kept getting an eerie feeling of déjà vu. The group stood up and started walking upstairs and walked down a hall way.

There were many pictures on the wall, but one struck his attention. It was a picture of a girl that looked about his age with long brown hair and a large smile on her face.

"That was Dawn. The room we are about to go in was hers when she was still living." Angel whispered softly catching Connor staring at the picture.

The group walked into the room of the girl who had deceased. Angel had a conversation about being proud of her for finally entering her room with Buffy, and the others just looked around the room not touching a thing. After several moments of silence the group exited the room with the exception of Connor.

Connor saw something on a dresser that stuck out. There laid a black wristwatch. There was nothing special about the watch, but it just seemed out of place to him. He picked it up and put it on his wrist. It fit him perfect. Connor walked out of the room, closed the door, and from that day foward thought about the dead girl every time he saw the watch. He wondered what made her stick out in his mind, but stopped because it just felt right and why question that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
